1. Field
Example embodiments relate to module packaging for an electronic imaging device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic imaging devices may be used in a plurality of devices ranging from, for example cameras to much smaller devices, for example cellular phones and PDAs (personal digital assistants). Electronic imaging devices may include an optical component, for example a lens, and an image capturing component, for example a CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS (complimentary metal oxide silicon) pixel array. The image capturing and optical components of an electronic imaging device may be housed together in a single structure. The structure along with the housed image capturing and optical components of an electronic imaging device may be referred to as a module. Products that utilize electronic imaging devices are becoming smaller. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to reduce the size of an electronic imaging device module.